A Friend in Need
by Doc Reid
Summary: With Control dead, McCall has a hard time trying to stop the KGB reopening the cold war. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was wet, from the ground up and the misty rain continued to fall coating everything in the cemetery. The trees still waiting for their new foliage to return, stood wet and dark in background. Even the grass waited to turn green and lush but remained for the time being matted down from the winter's heavy blanket of snow. A few weeds poked their heads up to the dreary sky and showed signs of life, other than Robert McCall.

His thickly built frame stood at the foot of an old friend's grave. Robert's long dark grey coat matched his mood as well as the surroundings. His mind cast back several months when he had heard of his friend's death, and the day of the funeral. Robert continued to feel a deep sense of loss by the death of Control. Somehow it didn't make any sense at all - maybe had he been paying attention somewhere along the way, Control might have said something that would have prevented his death. Robert thought hard, but nothing came and yet they had gone through so much together.

In his right hand, Robert held his glasses. He unconsciously nibbled at the arms as his eyes squinted at the stone marker. As thoughts ran through his head his eyes shifted and his head tilted. Slowly he gently placed his glasses on his nose and straightened his back. Then his hazel eyes drifted down to the single read rose he held in his left hand. His pursed lips quivered slightly as moisture built up in his eyes, stinging them.

He'd been standing for too long in the damp and now his knees ached as he moved forward to the head stone. "I'll be back another day, old friend..." he said wearily as he layed the flower on the marker and stepped back before he drew a deep breath and turned back to his car.

With almost cat-like silence, McCall walked back to his black Jaguar and paused before unlocking the driver side door. His eyes cast back to the flower and he smiled ever so slightly before getting into the car and driving away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert pulled his car up to the curb in front of his downtown flat. The red brick building was modest looking from the outside, but his apartment contained items that he'd collected over the years, including a baby grand which he sometimes played.

Slowly he walked up the stairs and unlocked his door - followed by deactivating security alarm. He walked in the room and noticed the red button flashing on his answering machine. "Oh, damn. Can't anyone get some time to themselves anymore?" he asked aloud as he pulled off his gloves and coat, flinging both over the back of the sofa at the centre of the large room.

Robert decided to pour a scotch before listening to the machine that seemed to get him into more trouble than he was able to get others out of. He kind of chuckled at that thought. With a heavy sigh he walked to the counter and with an over accentuated piece of acting he rose his index finger high into the air and landing in on the playback button. As the machine clicked and whizzed before getting to the lone message he sipped on his drink. Then he waited. What nut-bar left a message this time? He waited and then the message started. McCall slowly set his glass down and continued listening, "Robert? It's Pete...I really need to talk to you and I can't over the phone. Something awful has happened and I need to see you. I'm at the restaurant. Please hurry."

Robert pulled himself straight and blinked his eyes and wonder what could be so bad. He listened to the message again. This time picking up the urgency in his friend's voice. Quickly he picked up his coat and left his apartment to find out what Pete had to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

The inside of Pete's Restaurant was warm and cozy, a stark contrast to the grey March day outside. Pete sat at Robert's favourite table up on the landing, next to the fireplace which cast a yellow glow around the room. Pete nervously sipped on her rum and coke and played with the clear plastic swizzle stick among the ice cubes. She wasn't really sure how she was going to break the news to Robert McCall and she knew it wasn't going to matter how, he was still going to take it hard and there was bound to be hell to pay.

It seemed like forever before Robert arrived. In fact it was less than 20 minutes. He sat in his car for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts - none of which were good. Slowly he emerged from the Jaguar and slammed the door shut. His stomach churned with unease as he walked toward the building and entered.

Pete looked up from her drink at the formidable silhouette in that stood in the doorway. She dare not move. McCall's eyes locked on to her directly and he methodically walked slowly to the table where he finally took a seat next to Pete. "You don't look that well..." where is words of casual observation and ice breaker all in one.

Pete's brown eyes looked deeply into Robert's. "I think you might need a drink..." she said lifting her glass to her lips. Robert looked around the room like it was a joke and then his gaze came back to her's. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She only nodded.

Jeremy brought a glass of scotch over to the table and sat it down in front of McCall. He eyed the bar tender who tried to avoid eye contact. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here, or do I have to play charades?" Robert's voice boomed in instant anger.

Pete swallowed. "It's Mickey."

Robert's eyes narrowed as he sipped on the drink he held in his hand. "What about Mickey?"

Pete set her glass down on the table and reach out to hold Robert's hand. He didn't pull away. "Robert. Mickey has been kidnapped and everything leans toward a new cell of KGB..."

Robert almost spat out the mouth full of scotch. "The KGB? He gasped. "Good God, the cold war has been over for years!"

Pete nodded in agreement and continued to hold Robert's hand. "We all know that. But facts are facts."

Robert placed his glass on the table and pulled his hand from under Pete's. "What's going on Pete?" She sighed. "I received a call from Jimmy last night. He told me that mickey never returned from a routine assignment that the Company sent him on..." she nervously took a quick sip and then continued, "Jimmy took his investigation one step further. And discovered that there is a new KGB operation building and feeding out of the city. Word also has it that they are going to launch a full scale take over of the Company..."

Robert leaned forward. "Why? Why after all these years?" his hazel eyes narrowed in question.

"They want to reopen the cold war because it's better business. That's all I know." Pete spoke calmly but her voice held a bitter edge.

Robert sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Good God..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey sat quietly in the chair he gently dabbed his fingers over the opening cut on his cheek. His mood was fowl and it showed on his face as his eyes stared out from his furrowed brow. He strained to see who was in the chair opposite him. All he could tell was whoever it was, was a man; a taller man than himself. He figure also looked bound, or at least not willing to move. "You in for the same reason?" Mickey's deep voice cut the dark. He tried to humour the person across from him, but the man said nor did anything.

Kostmayer's attention was drawn to a man near the doorway. He was a big man, wearing mostly black. Mickey could not make out his facial features, but he sensed his presence. Mickey also knew that asking the man why he was being detained and from whom was going to be a useless waste of breath - he'd been in the same position many times before and learned when to keep him mouth shut.

Mickey's only hope now, was that Jimmy somehow tracked his last steps and then got back to McCall. He drew a deep breath through his nostrils and returned his gaze to the sitting man across from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert McCall quickly returned to his apartment and rushed up the stairs. His first task was to change into clothes that looked much less office and business-like and then call in Jimmy, Pete and whomever else he could reach that the Company wasn't sitting on every minute of the day. He sighed, as he knew that also included Scott. God he hated to call in Scott, but his back was against the wall and Control was dead.

A half a hour had passed. He paced around his flat thinking of what Mickey was working on...what was his assignment that Control had him occupied with. Nothing was coming.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Robert paused and stiffened his back before walking to the door and opening it. He knew deep down it wasn't going to be Mickey, but instead it was Jimmy. "Hey, McCall. Got here was soon as I could. Talked to Pete and she's coming over too. Got anyone else lined up?"

Robert waved his hands in front of himself to stop the barrage of questions. "Good to see you too, Jimmy..." he stood back to allow his friend into the room. "No...No I don't have anyone else lined up. Once Control died, the Company really clamped down on resources...care for a drink?" Robert walked to the little stand just past the doorway and picked up the crystal decanter filled with scotch.

Jimmy shrugged. "Sure. It'll bite through this chill in the air. Doesn't look like spring will ever get here at this rate.

McCall poured his friend a glass and handed it to him. "Help yourself to the ice." He said pouring himself a glass. There was another knock at the door and Robert sat his glass down to answer it. "Pete...Thanks for coming." he stepped forward and placed a caring kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't possibly leave you to find Mickey with just the two of you..." she looked to Jimmy and nodded.

"Been awhile, huh, Pete?" There was coldness in Jimmy's voice.

McCall stepped between his two friends. "Please. This isn't about us. It's about Mickey Kostmayer." His hazel eyes darted between his friends.

Pete and Jimmy nodded. "Sure." and the they both eyed each other. A distant distrust ran deeply between many of the Company's ex-employees, mostly due to Control's inept way of somehow putting them in almost impossible situations. Some of which turned out the wrong way for many reasons.

Robert sighed and looked at his two friends. "Pete. Jimmy. Scott is the four on this team. Please. Please," he insisted, "behave..."


	4. Chapter 4

Robert sat down in the large black leather chair across from the sofa. Pete and Jimmy sat at opposite ends as if a plague barred them from touching. McCall sighed and waited for Jimmy to tell him what he knew.

Just as Jimmy started there was a slight commotion at Robert's door and in seconds Scott spilled into the room with a bulky black box in his arms. "Hi!" His smile was always engaging, regardless how bad the situation was. His light blue eyes darted around the room before they landed on his father's.

Robert slowly stood and walked to his son. "Scott. What on earth have you there?"

Scott looked down at the black box and then back to his father. "A computer." he smiled.

"A computer? And just what are you going to do with this computer?" Robert continued.

"We're going to find Mickey!" Scott smiled and stepped past his father and into the room. "Jimmy. Pete." he acknowledged as he set the box down on the sideboard and searched for a plug and phone line.

McCall's eyes narrowed in interest as he sauntered over to his son who was busily setting up the computer. "And just how are "we" going to find Mickey using this machine?" he asked.

Scott straightened and squared himself to his father. "Well, it may not exactly 'find' him, but it will help. It's this thing called the internet..."

Robert looked over his shoulder to Pete and Jimmy. They all had heard of it, but it was mostly top level stuff. Robert turned back to his son. "The internet..."

"Yeah! It can help us get information and news from around the world..." Scott nodded.

"I know what it is, but how is it that you can use it?" Robert leaned over looking at the machine.

"Everyone these days has it. I know it started out as a 'secret service' sort of thing, but that's all opened up now. Here look..." Scott pushed a few buttons and waited for the computer to boot. And with a few more manoeuvres he opened a news site from Moscow. "See!" he proudly stood back as Robert, Pete and Jimmy looked on.

Robert slowly stood back. "Well, perhaps that will be useful." He sat down again and picked up his drink. "The only problem is," he sipped his scotch, "we don't know 'where' Mickey is. Jimmy was just starting to give us the background..." McCall looked at his son who knew from his father's tone had just stepped right into the middle of something. His boyish charm always seemed to lessen the extent of which he was likely in trouble. Scott smiled meekly and took the seat between Pete and Jimmy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of the chamber opened, flooding it with bright light. Mickey tried to catch the face of the man who sat silently across from him but hen turned his attention to the two men who entered and walked toward his sitting companion. "Get up..." One man grunted in a heavy accent. He poked the sitting man with a rifle. "Drop dead..." the man solemnly retorted and remain in the chair.

"I said get up!" This time the other man grabbed the sitting man by the shoulder and jerked him up out of the chair.

A chill ran down Mickey's spin. The man sitting across from him...his voice...it was eerily familiar. He sat and watched the three men leave the room and the door closed and locked behind them. Mickey strained to hear anymore of the conversation but heard nothing. His eyes darted around the dark room looking for any possible way out. He needed to escape and find Robert as he was certain that the man that just left the room was Control. His mind started to play games with him now...after all he was the one that saw Control killed. How could this be?


	5. Chapter 5

Robert remained seated as he listened to Jimmy's account of the events that lead up to Mickey's disappearance. He told of men swopping in on the group from the Company and shots being fired. Jimmy also said that his only hope of escape was to play dead as he lay amongst a tangle of other bodies. He heard the men yelling instructions and then Mickey was gone and so where they. Out of fear Jimmy claimed he lay under several dead men for more than a half an hour before moving and searching for clues - an area he was not particularly good at.

Robert McCall sat and listened intently, however, his mind was racing. He was trying to picture every move that his friends were making and trying to build the puzzle. Nothing was clear at all, which made McCall even more angry with the state of the Company. He stood and walked to his front window and gazed out on to the New York City street. He sighed.

Pete stood and joined him. "What are you thinking, Robert?" her voice was calming.

"Humph." he grunted before turning to his friend. "What do you think?"

Pete reached and took his hand. "You're thinking that if Control were still alive, you'd have a way into the Company to find out just what is going on..."

Robert lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip of scotch and turned back to the window. "You're too smart for your own good." he half smiled then returned his eyes to the street below. "There's something about all of this that I just don't like. I just can't put my finger on it..."

Pete released Robert's hand. "I know. It's been hard on you these past few weeks. Don't read anything into this that isn't there, Robert."

Robert turned sharply to Pete. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Pete was taken back. "I meant that Mickey's disappearance it just like anyone's in the Company. It's not unusual. And Control's death wasn't unusual either. They are just facts of life in this business."

"And just business is this anymore?" Robert was getting angry.

"Robert..." Pete held his forearm, "it's a changing world out there. What was once, isn't anymore..."

Robert sighed. "I bloody well know that. What I don't know is why someone would kidnap Mickey in the fashion that Jimmy just described. It sounds too much like KGB, but we all know that war is over..."

"Or is it?" Scott said from in front of the computer.

"What do you mean by that, Scott?" Robert asked his son.

"Dad...look at this photo on the New York Time's site...isn't that Control and Mickey?"

Robert looked at Pete and Jimmy before moving to the computer screen and taking a look. Sure enough, in the background of a crowded street were Control and Mickey. "What he hell is going on here!" McCall asked aloud but not expecting any answers. The room was silent and the small group stared at the monitor for the longest time.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey's eyes finally adjusted to the dim light in the room. The only source of light came from the slight opening under the door. He strained his hearing and thought he heard more voices, particularly the one he swore was that of Control. Which meant, if Control was alive then why was he being held and by whom. That went for Mickey too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Control ran his tongue across his bottom lip. The cut and slight swelling stung. He glared at the four men who stood in the darkly decorated room with him. Two of whom where the ones that brought him there just moments earlier. "How often can I expect a spit lip?" he asked impertinently.

One of the men stepped forward. "You can expect one every time you don't do as I say."

"And what might that be?" Control's voice was a mix of sarcasm and truthful question.

The man in front of him laughed slightly before turning his back to the Company agent. "Your Country makes me laugh. You seem to think all is well in the world when you have troops here there and everywhere. There are others, however, feel that it is their countries turn to be the driving force of the world. The Underground Russian Nationalists are the new regime of the KGB. Get used to that. We are going to take over and re-establish Russia's proper place in the world. One of grand leadership."

Control scoffed. "You have to be joking!"

"Do we look like we're joking, Control?" the man leered and gracefully swept his arm around at the man and room.

Control's shoulders sagged and he sighed. He was sick of his job. Sick of forcing people to lay their lives on the line and mostly sick of the death that follows. "No..." he shook his head in sadness. "What do you want from me?"

The man laughed. "We already have part of it."

"Kostmayer..." Control's deep voice whispered.

"And?" the man taunted.

"You want McCall." Control's eyes narrowed under their this eyebrows. "I hope you know what you're asking for."

"I have seen records about Robert McCall. He gets reckless when his friends are involved. We've already planted that seed. Haven't you wondered what has been happening in the last few weeks?" the man spoke calmly and filled with authority.

"Not really. I've been having too much fun here..." Control answered sarcastically.

The man crashed a backhand across Control's chin. "You're a fool. A dinosaur to your government! You're friend Kostmayer witnessed your death. McCall saw you buried." The man huffed. "Now what do you think?"

Control bit his lip and tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind except to play dumb. Maybe he would be returned to the room with Mickey Kostmayer...he hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete, Scott, and Jimmy stood quietly in the kitchen of McCall's flat and watched Robert who stared at the image on the computer screen. Robert's eyes looked at details and the buildings to see if somehow the photographer had altered the image. "It can't be..." McCall sighed and then stood; his eyes still stuck on the photograph before peeling his glasses from his face.

"Robert?" Pete chirped. Robert slowly turned himself away from the monitor. His mind was stuck in thought and didn't hear Pete at first. She repeated herself. "Robert?" Finally his head lifted, "Oh, sorry Pete. I was just thinking..."

Pete smiled, "I know. But about what?"

"That photograph." His eyes narrowed before casting back to the computer. "I can't see any manipulation in it at all. The photographer was merely taking a photo of the tulips that are blooming in that park and yet, in the background are Mickey and...and Control..." McCall strolled to the kitchen to join his friends. "I don't understand that..."

Scott pat his father on he shoulder. "We don't either Dad. Totally weird..." Scott's blond locks hung in his eyes as he looked down into his father's. The young McCall smiled slightly. Robert looked at his son with a blank glaze, "Thanks, Scott..." he wasn't entirely sure if his son understood the whole scenario.

Pete then stepped forward and placed her hand on Robert's forearm. "Robert, this has to be a set up...Mickey and Control can't be just strolling down a street here in New York! You attended Control's funeral!"

"Did I? Did I really?" Robert's eyes narrowed and looked into Pete's. "Maybe that's what they want me to think...and believe after all these weeks."

Jimmy and Scott became concerned with the tone in which Robert was speaking. They had both heard that voice before and knew that trouble was not far behind. "Dad, maybe you should go to the police about this..." Scott squeaked.

McCall spun on his heels and looked at his son. "Normally I would Scott, but there is something different about all of this now."

"Like what, Dad?" Scott then got frustrated with his father. "I suppose once again Robert McCall is too proud to ask for help!" Scott huffed and turned his back to his father.

Robert's eyes narrowed in thought. "Is that what you really think, Scott?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it." Scott still held his back to his father, only this time he crossed his arms in anger.

Robert pursed his lips and turned to face Pete and Jimmy. They both stood awkwardly trapped in the kitchen between Scott and Robert. "Sorry..." Robert hung his head and stepped aside.

Pete stepped close to Robert once again. "Robert. Maybe Scott has something...I mean about going to the police..."

Robert lifted his head and looked deep into Pete's brown eyes. "Just what the hell am I suppose to ask them for? A body that doesn't exist? A man that might be missing, but isn't?" He flung his arms out of exasperation. "I need to get into Control's old office and see his files...I need to get into the company computers...and I need your help..." His grey hazel eyes narrowed in intensity. "Will you help me?" he gently placed his hands on Pete's shoulders and waited for the answer. Deep down he understood if she said no and he would carry on by himself. Pete looked over to Jimmy who nodded a yes and then back to McCall. "We'll help you Robert." she smiled and so did he.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy, Pete and Robert sat quietly in the unmarked van. Jimmy was the only one that still had any chance of clearance and getting into Control's office. "This is risky, McCall. Really risky," Jimmy's flat voice held no confidence what-so-ever.

Robert shifted his hazel eyes toward Jimmy who was busy studying the back door of the company through the binoculars. "I didn't expect this to be a cake walk, Jimmy. Of course if that rotten creep Jason has things his way he'll have you strip searched when you get back." Pete shot a cold stare at Robert who then smirked. "Not funny McCall. Not funny." Jimmy quickly jumped into the fray.

"Right. All right. Enough tom-foolery for now. Jimmy when can we get into the building?" McCall's hopes of getting the most direct access to Control's office was paramount in his mind.

"The next shift ends in about three minutes, I'd say. The overlap is something else these days - as in almost non-existent. After all, there's no really big threats anymore, right?" Jimmy's voice was fill with sarcasm and distrust of the "new" company rule - most of which was fallout after Control's apparent death and Jason's self appointment. The little man was prone to self appointments for as along as Robert McCall knew him. Robert slowly shook his head thinking of the old days. How things have changed.

"Here you go McCall. It's time." Jimmy leaned forward to move but Robert held him back. "Pete, I want you to stay with the van. Drive several blocks east and park it there. Jimmy and I will scout out Control's office and join you as soon as we can."

Pete wanted to say something, but she knew Robert McCall was only looking out for her own safety and opted to say nothing. She nodded, "Good luck Robert." She held the man so high. He lean forward and kissed her cheek. "You watch out too," his silken British accent warmed the air. As the two men were about to leave the van Pete spoke again, "Watch out for yourself Jimmy. I want Robert back in one piece."

Jimmy smiled; just. "Sure, Pete, sure."

Robert rolled his eyes. He wonder if those two were ever going to bury the hatchet. "Come on. Time is wasting." Robert quickly pointed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey sat quietly in the dark and he heard the footsteps of several people out in the hall. The lock on his door chattered and finally it was flung open and someone was pushed into the darkness before the metal door slammed shut again to be locked.

Mickey listened and then moved toward the man who was breathing heavily. He knelt down and rolled the man on to his back. He groaned. With the little light that crept in under the door Mickey could see a bit of the man's face. His eyebrows were a dead give away, "Control?" Mickey shook his boos. "I thought you were dead."

Control groaned again.

"Control?" Mickey whispered hard trying to get Control's attention, "Hey. Things are really, really bad right now." Mickey shook the bigger man again.

Control's eyes blinked open, "Kostmayer?"

"Yeah," was all Mickey could say.

"They got you too?" Control whispered as he struggled to sit. He held his hand over his left eye.

"Yeah they got me," Mickey said in his most unimpressed voiced. "Not sure about Jimmy. Jason sent us on some dead end mission and lots of company people got it."

"Jason..." Control's voice grated with the name.

"Yeah, he's a real keeper." Mickey knew what Control was thinking and Mickey's only tolerance of the man was because of Robert McCall. "So, what's the deal?"

"Huh?"

"Why are we here? Who are they?" Mickey said somewhat sarcastically.

Control shifted his body weight and found a wall to lean against, "We're here because they want Robert McCall. And they are a new breed of Russians who call themselves the URN or the Underground Russian Nationalists, who liked the good old days when they had us to fight." Control's sarcasm out weighted Mickey's.

"The what?" Mickey tried to understand.

"A new breed of KGB." Control blurted out. Mickey sat back in stunned silence. He felt helpless as he could see no way out of the situation he and Control were in at the moment. And now they were reeling in Robert McCall.


	9. Chapter 9

McCall and Jimmy walked slowly toward the company office building. McCall buried his face in a clipboard and documents as Jimmy flashed the somewhat lazed guard. McCall followed and purposely tangled his driver's license in his tie. It didn't matter, as the guard waved them through without question. Once at the building's door, Jimmy used his card to scan through and the two men entered into the small secondary staff lobby.

"Come on McCall. We'll take these stairs to the third floor," Jimmy's voice sounded nervous.

"I thought Control's office was still on the second floor," Robert whispered.

"It is. But we need to get around Jason. Unless you want to say hello or something...remember. It is on the far side of the building." Jimmy rarely showed his sarcastic side to McCall.

"You lead the way," Robert McCall pursed his lips and then swept his hand aside and Jimmy headed to the stairs. Jimmy moved like a cat toward the stairs while keeping a watchful eye on the people who wandered through the lobby. Robert followed cautiously behind and tried to make himself look busy and still part of the company. Truth be known, the only person that didn't want McCall anywhere near the building or it's employees was Jason Mazer who somehow made himself indispensable to the company. McCall always felt he dealt in some under world organization, but was never able to prove it.

The two men ascended the stairs and worked their way to the third floor before crossing through a long quiet hall of cubical offices and closed doors. "Come on McCall, if I get caught with you, Jason will have my...well you know..." Jimmy urged McCall to walk a little faster. McCall, however, was taking in his surroundings and making mental notes - something he was exceptional at doing on the fly.

Jimmy and McCall reached the far end of the hall and Jimmy opened the door to head down to the second floor when he turned to McCall, "What are you actually looking for anyway?"

"I wont know until I see it. If there is another form of the KGB forming, Control would has know. And if that photo on the computer was Control with Kostmayer, then they know something I don't and I need to..." His grey hazel eyes narrowed in troubled thought, "and if I'm not satisfied here, I'll ask the police for Control's coroner's report."

"I'm sure glad you're on my side McCall," Jimmy smiled meekly as the two men entered the stairwell and worked their way to Control's office on the floor below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to try and get out of here," Kostmayer's baritone voice was almost a whisper to Control who remained on the floor and holding his hand over his left eye. With the little light there was in the room, he watched Mickey Kostmayer pace back and forth looking like he was about to burst. "Mickey..." Control's own vice was low and deep, "settle down and let's think on this."

Mickey stopped abruptly and turned to Control, "What's gonna happen if they do bring McCall in? Did you think of that?" Mickey awaited the answer and as usual with Control it was a pat one, "Robert knows how to look out for himself. I'm guessing he's already contacted Jimmy and a few others."

"Great. And then what?" Mickey wanted to explode at his boss.

"Then he'll do what he has to...at this point he figures I'm dead and you are missing in action and he's going to do everything in his power to find you. And when he does, he'll find me." Control was very cool in his delivery. Almost too cool for Mickey's liking.


	10. Chapter 10

McCall withdrew a small tool and quickly extended a probe to fit into the lock in the door knob. "Come on McCall, I'm sure the cameras see us by now, so please make this look normal..." Jimmy urged.

"Well, it's not that I'm completely remote from the company now is it?" McCall tried to instill

some calm in his nervous friend, "I have been here on a number of occasions to see Control."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, but he was alive then."

McCall unlocked the door and the two men swiftly entered the office. "I am beginning to believe that Control is still alive, and that the company has something to do with this whole charade," McCall spoke calmly as he moved around the office using what little light that crept through the vertical blinds.

Robert McCall's eyes searched the large dark wooden desk as he settled into the leather chair. He was particularly interested in the little memo pad next to the phone as the imprint of the previous message was still there. Robert picked up the small pile of paper and held it so that the sunlight shone across it leaving the heavy imprints as engraved shadows. What McCall read was the meeting place and time of when Control was last seen before his death. Robert sat back in the chair, "Something about this whole thing stinks, Jimmy."

Jimmy was leaning on the desk next to McCall, "You're not kidding. I was left wondering about the whole thing about when Mickey was taken."

"Jimmy, quickly go through those files over there. See if anything grabs your attention," Robert issued the order as he himself pulled a pile of files off the corner of Control's desk and started to look through them. So far they seemed fairly routine. Then after a few moments Jimmy spoke, "This one is pretty interesting McCall," he handed it over to his friend.

McCall opened the file which bore the name "Project Red". On a quick review McCall noted that most of the correspondence was in Russian. "This goes with us," McCall said as he stood and pushed the file down the backside of his trousers behind his jacket. He also removed the first several pieces of paper from the memo pad and placed them in he breast pocket. "Let's go. We've spent enough time here.

Both men moved to the door and listened. All was quiet. McCall suggested that Jimmy open the door and take a quick peek. Jimmy sighed and did just that. "There's no-one here McCall. Come on..." He left the office with McCall close behind while locking the door. They both moved swiftly to the stairs back to the third floor watching for anything or anyone that might pose a problem. Jimmy opened the fire door and stared right into Jason's face.

"Jimmy...McCall. What the hell are you doing here?" Jason pushed past them and checked the door to Control's office. He turned back to the two men with a sharp turn. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I might find a few things that Control left me...things I gave or found over the years," McCall walked toward Jason, "But as you can see, the door is locked."

Jason backed away from McCall slightly, "Yes...yes, I see that. Well perhaps you could make an appointment with me sometime soon, and I can let you into the office. After all it isn't my place to say what old friends shared between them, is it?"

McCall clearly read between the words Jason said, and turned his back on the weaselly little man, "Sure, Jason. I'll do that. Very soon." His voice was devoid of emotion.

"Good...good." Jason said as he rubbed his hands together before checking the locked door knob again.

McCall pat Jimmy on the shoulder, "Let's leave here before we get into some trouble. I'm sure Mr Mazer would feel better if we left too," McCall looked at Jason with much disregard, "after all we aren't here to cause any trouble..."

Jimmy nodded, "Sure McCall. Come on." he pushed through the door.

Jason watch the two men leave. First he tried to figure out how they go into the building and secondly had he stopped them from entering Control's office. Cautiously he walked to another office down the hall and asked to speak to the front gate guard. He waited and waited until some picked up the phone, "This is Jason Mazer...has Jimmy and Robert McCall come to the gate yet?"

"They left about a minute ago, Sir." The guard informed Jason. "Should I send someone after them?"

"Damn. No. They will be long gone by now. I'll find them later..." Jason clutched the phone and then angrily slammed it down. "I'll find them..."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter skilfully drove the van through back streets and one way alleyways until she reached one of many of Robert McCall's safe houses. Robert smiled at his colleagues, "Come on in and let's see what Control was up to..." he pulled the file from under his coat.

"You get caught with that McCall and they'll send you up the river," Jimmy cautioned.

Robert smiled slightly and pat Jimmy reassuringly on his shoulder before he spoke, "I'll have wonderful company," he said as he stepped down ut of the van and waited for Pete and Jimmy to join him.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks after thinking of what McCall just said and glared at his friend. "No. No way am I gonna get caught with that or you!" he protested causing McCall to chuckle. "We're not going to get caught, Jimmy. Trust me." McCall felt slightly bad for joking with Jimmy that way. The man was nervous enough without provocation. "Now come on. Let's see what we're dealing with here..." McCall stepped past Jimmy and Pete and keyed in his code and awaited the click of the lock. Once he heard it he swiftly opened the door and ushered his friends through, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"Nice place, McCall. This is one of your newer pads, huh?" Jimmy dryly said as he looked around.

McCall smiled while help Pete with her coat and then removed his own. "Help yourselves to anything," he stated as he walked to the kitchen table and place the thick folder on it's white surface. Robert's eyes watched his friends as they looked around the safe house trying to remember the layout. He moved to the kitchen bar and poured himself a scotch then dropped a few ice cubes into the crystal glass, "Care to join me?"

Jimmy slowly made his way to the kitchen, "Suppose we find something that we don't like, McCall?"

"Good point, Jimmy. But then we'd have to deal with it, wouldn't we?" McCall sat down at the table and opened the folder. The first thing that stared him in the face was an 8 x 10 inch black and white photograph of Cobal - McCall gasped.

Pete turned and joined McCall and Jimmy at the table. "Who is he?" Jimmy asked in his nervous baritone voice as his eyes shifted from the photo to McCall's.

"Was," McCall added with a hint of nerve in his own voice.

"Okay, who was he?" Pete fished for more answers.

"Cobal," Robert stood up and lifted the photograph from the file, "He was one of the best KGB agents going. He also kidnapped Control and damn near killed both of us when I broke the case and rescued Control..."

"So why would Control keep his photo if he is dead?" Pete asked.

"Not just dead, Pete, but years and years ago dead..." McCall lifted his eyes from the photo. "All of a sudden I don't like this." McCall's voice was cold. "What if Cobal isn't dead? What if he's behind all of this?" McCall's string of questions fell on the ears of two of his best friends and they had no answers for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Robert McCall sat quietly by himself at the table - starring at the black and white photograph he clutched in his right hand. His left elbow rested on the table while he nibbled at the arm of his glasses. Pete and Jimmy stood by. They both felt helpless and knew that Robert had to think things through for himself. Especially fir he felt duped and endangered.

"What do you suppose he's tinking?" Jimmy whispered.

Pete glanced over her shoulder to the man she spent a long time not trusting after a botched mission, "I'm guess he feels that Cobal is still alive, in some form or another."

"What does that mean? If you're dead your dead, right?" Jimmy quietly argued.

"Robert never said if he saw the police or emergency workers take Cobal away. He only saw Control shot him. Maybe he was wounded. I don't know, Jimmy." Pete turned back to Robert and waited for him to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey had enough of waiting for Control to think of something, "Look Control, we have to get out of here before its too late for everyone."

"I know Mickey," the tall man said as he pulled himself to his feet, "Just what do you have in mind?"

Mickey was ready for the question, "I've noticed that there have been four distinctive voices, not including the head-honcho. I've also noticed that their a little unco-ordinated in the shift changes - with about a fifteen minute gap..."

"So?" Control continued to listen.

"So, we have to get this door open and get out of here during those fifteen minutes." Mickey spread his hands open in question, "What do you think?"

Control slowly shook his head in disbelief, "I think you've been hanging around Robert too much, that's what I think." Control pulled himself up off the floor and moved over to Mickey, "How do you plan to get the door open. There's no latch on this side."

"I know that. They are going to open the door," Kostmayer said cunningly.

"I am not following you," Control looked deeply into Mickey's eyes from under his heavy eyebrows.

"I didn't mean we where going to leave after a shift change, but before. We're going to wait for these turkeys to begin to leave, cause some ruckus in here that they will have to investigate and they will open the door. Just that simple." Mickey smiled.

"I still think you've been around McCall too long. I don't like it," Control turned away and walked to the other side of the room. "But we don't have a choice., do we?" Control's voice was low and filled with some weird emotion that rarely showed - it was fear.

Mickey moved toward Control, "Not if we want to save McCall's life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert McCall stood up from the table with the photo still in his hand. As he walked out to the livingroom he dropped it on the counter top that divided the space. Both Pete and Jimmy held their eyes on him - neither of them knowing what was going through his mind.

McCall drew a deep breath and looked at his friends, "Sorry about that," he smiled. "I just had to think some things through," he stopped at the little table where the scotch decanter sat and refilled his glass. "You see," he said as he turned to face his friends, "I believe that Cobal left some operatives behind all those years ago, and if it's true that the KGB is fighting its way back into the world of power, they will have picked up where he left off. And that is to bring the Company to it's knees - using any means possible."

Pete walked toward Robert, "So what do we do now?"

Robert smiled, "We hope that Mickey and Control have a plan of escape from where ever they are, and then we have to find those two we saw in the phonograph. In short, we need more help."

Jimmy stood and walked to the window, "The only operative that I know, who might help is Charles James."

Pete rolled her eyes, "You would ask him in, wouldn't you?"

"Don't get me started, Pete. Charlie and I go back a long ways..." Jimmy huffed.

"People, people...friends." Robert stepped forward and stood between Pete and Jimmy, "If we are going to do this, we _all_ have to work together," he looked from one friend to the other, "Now come, lets sit down and think about this very carefully," McCall ushered them back to the kitchen where the took seats a the table. Both Pete and Jimmy starred down at the table. Robert shook his head, as he doubt that he would never get his two friends to see eye-to-eye.


	13. Chapter 13

The atmosphere in the safe house was eerily quiet as McCall stood thinking how he was going to find Mickey and Control as well as round up the two people that looked like his friends that were in the newspaper.

Jimmy stood and walked to the kitchen table and looked down at the folder, he sifted through several papers when something caught his eyes. In very light handwriting where the initials "HG". They appeared to be in Control's writing. He looked further at the other pages and the same initials appeared. "McCall?" He spoke quietly.

Robert sighed and turned to Jimmy, "yes, Jimmy? What is it?"

Jimmy pointe to the pages, "Did you happen to see this?"

Now McCall was interested and placed his glasses on his face as he walked toward Jimmy, "What?" his eyes followed Jimmy's finger down to the pages where he pointed out the penciled initials.

"HG"...what or who is HG?" he wondered aloud.

Pete moved toward them and looked over their shoulders, "The only name that comes to my mind is Harley Gage." Her eyes met Robert's and Jimmy's.

"Harley Gage?" Jimmy looked up to Robert, "Didn't he try to sell yo out once?"

Robert made a face, "Once or twice..." Robert's interest was brought back to the pages, "Are these in any order?"

Jimmy shrugged. Pete sat down and looked them over. "It looks like Control was indicating something. Look at where each of these marks are..." she continued to examine the pages as Robert and Jimmy watched on with great interest. Everything seemed to stand still.

After about an hour Pete looked over to the two men who took seats across from her. They were individually working on the same thing, hoping one of them could break Control's code. "I think I have it." Pete smiled.

McCall was quick to his feet and moved next to Pete, "What is it?"

Pete pointed to the locations around the page where the initials where written. Each page of the report on Cobal had the marks aligned with different sections, "If you take each letter of the ninth word, look what it spells out..."

McCall's jaw dropped open. The words Underground Russian Nationalists where clear as the nose on his face. "What is that?!" he looked up to Jimmy.

Jimmy hesitated.

"Come on man!" McCall was barely holding his temper.

"According to Jason, the Underground Russian Nationalists, or URN, are a paramilitary group looking to heat up relations with the Company. Seems they miss the money they were making from the Cold War."

"Why haven't I heard of this until now?" McCall was getting furious.

"Because up until now, it was a very sketchy rumour, with absolutely no meat...nothing. Even Control couldn't bye it."

McCall drew a deep breath through his nostrils. "What do "HG" stand for then?"

Jimmy had no answer. "I have never heard of anything. It could stand for Home Guard or Harley Gage. I'm not about to stick my neck out on either one." Jimmy nervously scratched the back of his neck. He knew McCall was steamed over the URN news.

Robert looked at Pete, "anything else hidden in there?" he said somewhat sarcastically while turning his eyes back to Jimmy. For once in a long time Pete felt a little sorry for Jimmy. "I'll have another look Robert. And, hey, take it easy. Remember what you said. We're on the same side."

Robert's face flushed slightly, "Yes, Pete, you are absolutely correct." he smiled. Then he looked over to Jimmy who looked like a caged cat, "I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't mean for it to sound that way..."

Jimmy smiled weakly, "Maybe you're just tired..."

McCall reached over and layed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "I was. This has my attention now."

Jimmy and Pete had seen this driven Robert McCall before and there was now way to stop him. Not until the job was finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Kostmayer and Control waited patiently on either side of the doorway in the dark holding room. As Mickey predicted, they heard the footsteps of the two men that were to check in on them. Both Control and Kostmayer stiffened at the sound of the door being unlocked. They had to move swiftly.

As the door swung open, Kostmayer grabbed one man around the neck and gave a quick and sharp twist. The man went limp in his arms. He watched Control dispatch his man with a fast upper cut of his palm under the man's nose - an ancient method of killing someone by breaking his nose sending shards of bone into his brain. The man staggered briefly then slumped to the floor.

Mickey motion to keep quiet and search for guns, keys and papers. Both men were searched and Kostmayer motion for Control to follow him through the door. Mickey waited for Control then closed the door and locked it with the key in his hand. He looked around before stuffing the key under the door.

Control was somewhat familiar with the hallway and where people where stationed. He'd been dragged through it for the last few months - both cognizant and not. As the two fugitives made their way along the corridor, Control held out his arm to stop Mickey. He motioned for them to listen. Control knew some Russian so he stained to hear what the two men were saying while standing at the water cooler. Control smiled and nodded for Mickey to follow along. Mickey thought that Control had finally lost his mind as they stepped out into the hallway. Both Russian men looked over and waved. Control waved back and started to walk down another hall when one of the men called after him. Control muttered, "Shit." Quickly he smiled and nudged Mickey to follow his lead. He walked over to the two men.

"How's your day going?" Control asked in his best Russian.

One of the men nodded then shrugged, "Nothing to complain about. Except I wish I was at home with my family."

Control nodded in agreement and Mickey copied.

"I still can't get over how much you two look like the real ones!" scoffed the other man.

Control cooly shrugged, "We've got the best plastic surgeons in the world!" Control laughed.

"Say, why do you both look so bet up?" the other man asked.

Mickey rolled his eyes, how was Control going to get out of this one, he wondered. And without missing a beat, "The young one here fancied some late night action last night. That's why we're here..." he cuffed Mickey.

Both men nodded and smiled, "See you later. We're on guard duty now..." they turned and left. Control spotted the door to the parking lot and after the coast was clear, they made a hasty retreat to find a car and get back into the city as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete couldn't decipher anything more from the pages in the folder. She closed the file.

McCall watched her and then moved next to her and took a chair, and sat down, "Why did you choose the ninth word?" His hazel eyes were locked on to her dark brown eyes. She didn't want to say at first, but after gathering her thoughts and hoping Robert would take the information well she spoke, "I used the number of letters in Harley's name..."

"Harley Gage. Nine letters. KGB and Underground Russian Nationalists?" He looked up to Jimmy. "Good Lord..it's making sense now...Cobal didn't died and Harley was forced out of the Company by Control. I bet even jason doesn't know what's going on!" McCall stood.

"I wouldn't be surprised about that..." Jimmy said dryly.

"Now more than ever we have to find those two men that look like Mickey and Control. We have to use everyone we can think of..."

Pete and Jimmy looked at each other. They were sure of what Mccall wanted, but was he going about it in the best way?


	15. Chapter 15

Mickey managed to finally find a car in the parking lot that matched the key he found on one of the dispatched guards and once he opened the door he unlocked the passenger's side and motion for Control to quickly get in. Both men knew they had very little time on their sides before they were found out.

Mickey turned the key in the ignition and there was only a groan from the motor. Mickey drew a deep breath and looked at Control. Beads of sweat were now forming on his boss' forehead, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Control said calmly. Mickey pursed his lips and huffed while staring down at the keys in his hand. Then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention - it was the same two men that he and Control were talking to, only this time they walked sternly and had their guns drawn. "They don't look too happy, do they?" Mickey stated as he cranked the key again. Control's eyes widened, "Come on Mickey, this isn't funny now."

Mickey cranked the key once more and this time the car started and Kostmayer dropped the shift into drive and hit the gas peddled heavily sending a spray of gravel toward the two men. As they dove trying to avoid being hit with rocks, they fired their guns, but the car was soon out of sight.

One of the Russian men stood and cursed the other man who was slow to get to his feet. Soon they argued with each other as they ran for another car to chase after the escaped prisoners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert McCall ran his right hand across the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if it was a sign or the fact he was tired and needing a lot of answers. He walked to the window and looked down at the street. Night was coming and ne needed to do something, anything at this point.

"What is it McCall?" Jimmy asked from the sofa.

"I can't lay my finger on it," Robert responded. "Something's going on and I can't lay my finger on it," he walked to the kitchen. And picked up his glass of scotch. "It's like I know that something is happening somewhere to someone, but I don't know who or where..."

Pete smiled, "Maybe your physic."

"Yeah. Something like that," Robert almost laughed. "I'm going back to my flat to gather a few things. You both can come if you want."

"Beats sitting here alone," Jimmy said as he stood. Pete agreed, "Maybe you'll feel more at easy in your own place."

Robert smiled as he opened the door for Pete, "One can only hope, can't they?" he said as they left the safe house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey knew the back streets of New York City well and he used them to his advantage as he cris-crossed his way over to Robert McCall's apartment to do a drive by. If it looked like no one was casing the building he'd stop otherwise he would find another way to contact McCall. He wondered what frame of mind his friend was in knowing that he was missing and still thinking Control was dead - what a surprise that would be.

Mickey was only a few blocks away from the three story red brick building and slowed the vehicle to an almost a crawl as his keen eyes searched the streets and parked cars for sings of a set up. It seemed there was none.

Mickey pulled the car to a stop just down the block from Robert's flat. Control crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his young friend, "Do you suppose it's wise that we just sit here?" he said with his blue eyes barely visible under his heavy eyebrows.

Mickey looked around, "For the time being. I don't see any movement up at Robert's apartment. We'll wait a bit more and then go up. At least that way I can try and find out where he is," Mickey continued to watch the street.

"Likely enjoying a drink somewhere," Control added. Mickey smiled at the comment then looked to his boss, "I bet you'd like one."

Control finally lifted his eyebrows, "You can say that again..." His eyes then caught what looked like someone in the window of Robert's flat. Slowly he nudged Mickey to look up. Kostmayer watched and sure enough there were several people in the front room that he could see, "Let's go up the back way." The two Company agents left the car and quickly walked across the road and down an alley to the back stairs. Now Mickey had to remember the keyed combination.

At the front of McCall's building another car pulled up. The two look-a-likes sat inside and watched the building, "Well, it's now or never. We have to let him know we're here one way or another," the one that looked like Mickey said. "Whatever you say comrade," the Control look-a-like replied. Little did they know that the real Kostmayer and Control were almost in Robert McCall's apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Mickey Kostmayer carefully pushed the key pad of the door lock and waited for the click. Once he heard it, he and Control quickly entered and climbed the stairs. Mickey then realized he had no gun, "What if I run into a hostile situation?"

Control, looked around and sighed, "Can you think of anywhere Robert might keep a gun that is handy to the back door of his apartment?"

Mickey thought for a moment, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I do, come on," he smiled and trekked up the flight of stairs.

Robert was busying himself in his equipment room and every now and then he'd ask Pete of Jimmy a question, to they'd ask him one. Once McCall was satisfied with his selection, he walked to the living room and set the instruments down on the glass topped coffee table. He smiled, "I think this should help us in our quest," he then turned to the kitchen where he picked up his glass of scotch. He took a sip and then heard the front door. Robert stiffened and he reached for the gun he kept in his kitchen drawer. With his left hand he motioned for Pete and Jimmy to remain where they were.

Then he heard the back door but couldn't see who was there so he shifted his position only to be caught off guard by the look-a-like Mickey and Control. He was flabbergasted. "Where in bloody hell where you? And Control? I thought you were..."

"That's what they wanted yo to believe, Robert," the Russian agent said.

McCall's eyes narrowed - there was something not right, "Well, they did a convincing job of it, I must say," he hadn't reached his gun just yet.

Mickey moved through the back door and into the den and pulled the gun from the desk drawer where he thought his friend kept it. He cautioned Control to stay out of sight. Control nodded and pressed himself to the back wall.

Mickey clutched the gun and listened to the conversation Robert was having with the two other men in the front room. He could tell by Robert's tone that he was uncomfortable about the situation. Mickey stiffened his arms and held the gun out in front of himself, "Drop the gun, scum-bag," he warned the Russian agent.

Robert was caught in the middle and his eyes shifted from the one Mickey to the other, "Mickey?"

Yeah, McCall. It's me..."

"Don't believe him, I'm the real Mickey Kostmayer..." the Russian agent said and now held his gun out. Pete and Jimmy stood frozen in the living room as they watched the events unfold.

Robert wanted to grab his gun, but the Mickey that entered through the front door had inched his way closer to Robert. The other mickey stood commando style with his gun, "One move and I'll drop you, " Mickey warned.

The agent laughed and moved, and a volley of gun fire happened - at least four shots were fired. Two of which hit the Russian agent look-a-likes. Mickey moved quickly toward his double and kicked the gun toward Jimmy. He assessed the two men and confirmed they were dead.

Mickey then turned to Robert, "Hey, you okay, Robert?"

Robert wavered on his feet and looked around the room. Control stepped from beyond the wall, "Old son?"

Robert slowly sank to his knees and was caught by Mickey and Control. Pete and Jimmy rushed to the room.

Mickey got Robert onto his back and opened his suit jacket only to see his light-blue shirt turning to dark red. Robert had caught one of the bullets and needed medical help.


	17. Chapter 17

Robert blinked and then swallowed hard, "Mickey?" he looked around for his friend but his head swirled.

"Yeah, Robert, it's me..." he held Robert's hand tight as Pete pressed a tea towel over the wound.

"Was that Control with you?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, it's Control. He was capture several months ago," he said as he looked down at his friend, "Look, let's not get all mushy right now. You need help," Mickey looked over his shoulder to Control and Jimmy who had searched the two dead men for any hints of who they were and why they looked the way they did.

Jimmy looked up to Control, "I guess you can can my ass later for helping McCall..."

"No," Control reached for the phone, "Not this time Jimmy," he said as he picked up the receiver and dialled the Company hospital. Control gazed down at Robert who was now wavering in and out of consciousness. "This is Control," he said. "Yes! Control! No, I am not dead," he argued into the phone. "Look if you could, patch me through to Jason. This is an emergency," Control ordered and with a sigh he waited.

Mickey and Pete tried their best to make Robert comfortable but they feared they were losing a battle, "Come on, Control!" Mickey urged.

Control looked down at his employee, "They don't believe who I am," his baritone voice said calmly, "I can only go as fast as they do, and we can't risk taking Robert to the New York General hospital. Once the word is out about these two, our goose is cooked," Control thumbed to the two dead men.

"Yeah, another dead end," Mickey said with sorrow in his tone.

"Yes? Jason?! It me, Control!" Control barked into the phone. His distrust and contempt toward Jason Mazer - the man who had tried time and time again to topple Control and his department. However, this was a matter of life and death and even Jason has a small amount of respect for Control and just a little more for Robert McCall.

"What? What? What?" Jason said from his spa room in his department, "How could you be alive? We saw you shot and killed?"

"Obviously you never followed up with a proper autopsy," Control said dryly.

"Whatever. Now what's the big issue?" Jason wiped sweat from his brow - and it wasn't caused by the spa. He was a weasel and he was trying to wiggle out of the situation over Control's supposed death.

"I need medics and a Company ambulance at Robert McCall's apartment - stat," Control was not humoured by Jason's vein attempts to avoid the obvious.

"Er, sure. Anything else?" Jason swallowed hard as he could almost hear Control's hand reaching through the phone to choke him.

"Yeah, send some Company people too. We have a few bodies that need to be identified, and don't get smart on me when you see them..." Control warned.

"Sure, I'll get right on it," Jason said and clicked his fingers to his secretary, "Hope McCall's all right," he concluded.

"If he isn't, I'll take it very, very personally," Control finished and hung up the phone with a huff.

Pete and Mickey looked up to Control, "What's the scoop?" Mickey asked.

"Jason was "convinced" to send help. How's he doing?" Control leaned over Mickey's shoulder.

Pete shook her head, "He's losing a lot of blood," she looked over to Mickey and then Control. Control's face showed how tired he was; he nodded in understanding and turned to Jimmy, "Did you find anything?"

Jimmy stood and held out to Russian made guns, "Just these. They weren't too careful about their weapon selection," he made a face.

"I suspect they didn't intend to get caught like this. It was but pure luck that Mickey and I were able to escape," Control rubbed his cut eyebrow, "and I figure it won't be long before they are reported missing," Control moved to the window in the front room that looked down over the street. Night had set in, which was one thing in their favour. Now they just had to wait for the medics and then get on with dealing with the other problem at hand; the Underground Russian Nationalists.


	18. Chapter 18

Cobal sat in the darkened office with his elbows on the arms of his chair and his fingers steepled in front of his mouth. Harley Gage stood quietly off to his left side. "I sware to you Cobal that we were under total control and had checks every half hour. There is no way they could have escape unless it was an inside job," one of the guards tried to explain. His partner nodded in agreement as they stood before their boss' desk.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Cobal's voice was cold. "I have two dead men in the holding cell, and you think that it was an inside job?" he spoke through his fingers.

The two men looked at each other and then slowly back to Cobal, "There's no other explanation," the second man stated.

Cobal slowly lowered his hands and placed them on his massive mahogany desk, "I don't believe you. And for that, I want you to go into the field and contact our look-a-like operatives. We need to bring them in," he slowly stood and Gage stepped forward, "and if you fail, you will pay the ultimate price. Do you understand?"

The two men swallowed and nodded, "Yes, sir. It's clear..." they slowly back away from the desk and made their way to the door. Once they left, Cobal turned to Harley Gage, "I want you to bring in McCall. It's time we started playing my game. And if he won't come in, kill him," Cobal ran his hand over his shoulder where Control's bullet ripped through him, "Then find Control and kill him too..."

Gage smiled, "With pleasure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The medics from the Company arrive just as Scott McCall did and there was a mad scramble up stairs to his father's apartment to find out what was happening. As Scott entered the room his mouth dropped open at the sight of Mickey, Control, Jimmy and Peter kneeling next to his father - clearly there was blood on his shirt and in the towels that they held. Control stood, "Scott, I know this doesn't look good," he stepped toward the young McCall.

"You're damn right it doesn't! What happened? Dad?" Scott stepped passed Control and knelt next to his father. Scott's blue eyes misted over as he looked up to Mickey, "What happened Mickey?"

Mickey was about to answer when Scott's eyes caught sight of the two dead men, "Those are the guys in the photo! Mickey, what the hell is going on?!"

"Easy Scott," Mickey moved to allow the medics through, "You're father has been shot by one of them. We're still not clear what is going on ourselves," he tried to explain and calm Scott McCall.

"But those guys...and you and Control!? Where were you?" Scott motioned with his hands as he half-watched what was happening to his Dad and what Mickey and Control were trying to explain, "Let's get your father to the Company hospital, and we'll all talk there, okay?"

Clearly Scott had no choice as he knew his father was seriously wounded, "Yeah, sure..." he watched the medics lift his unconscious father to the stretcher and hook up IV and other monitors to him before they moved him down to the awaiting vehicle.

Control gently rested his hand on Scott's shoulder, "He'll be fine. You know that. He's going to get the best of care..."

Scott's eyes turned to Control, "You always know what to say, don't you? That's my father. He's bleeding to death because of you..." Scott pulled his shoulder out from under Control's hand, "I thought he was done with your stupid business..."

"Now, Scott," Mickey tried to stop the young man, "Go easy here. Control is right. Your dad is in the best hands right now."

"At the "Company's hospital"...great. Really great." Scott hissed.

Pete stepped forward, "I understand your feelings, Scott. Let's leave them here for the time being and go with your father to be with him. He needs us right now. All of us."

Scott drew a deep breath, "Yeah. Sure. What about next time?"

Control moved next to the young McCall, "When there is a friend in need, we'll always be there..." his voice was calm and almost soothing to Scott. Scott looked through his shaggy blonde bangs and watched everyone leaving the apartment. He looked back to bloody mess on the kitchen floor and swallowed, "Yeah. A friend in need..." he pursed his lips and straightened his shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

Harley Gage stood in front of the mirror and admired the false beard and his newly died black hair, and now with some no-prescription gold rimed glasses, he hardly looked like the man that once worked for the Company. An eerie smile crossed his lips as he turned to leave the room, "Perfect. Just perfect."

He sauntered toward his long overcoat and reached for the door knob. His next stop would be Robert McCall's apartment. With calculated steps he walked to his car and took a look up and down the street before opening the driver side door. He slowly lower himself into the seat and closed the door - it was as if he was on autopilot and something else was driving him. He continued to smile at the thought of the look on Robert McCall's face when he knocked on McCall's door and told him who he was - what a surprise - what a delight as he would have caught McCall totally unaware of his arrival and his motive. Perfect.

Gage drove through the streets of New York until he was almost a block away from his former boss' flat. He pulled the car to a stop and could see a fair number of cars and people gathered in front of the three story red brick building. Gage opened the car door and stood. He looked around and pulled the monocular from his coat pocket to get a better look without being too obvious. "Hum...looks like the Company is having a block party," he put the monocular in the car and shut the door, "let's join the fun..." he said in his cocky way as he walked toward the small crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott sat in the waiting room next to the door of the operating room. His arms were folded tightly across his chest and he hadn't spoken a word to anyone since they arrived at the Company Hospital over four hours ago.

Control chewed at his thumb nail as he stood hovering next to Mickey who also had his arms crossed over his chest, "How in hell did all this happen?" Kostmayer mused out loud.

Pete stood and paced the floor, "I suppose it doesn't matter at this point. Not with Robert in there..." she looked to the operating room and then to Scott.

"It happened because I didn't kill Cobal. I was certain that I did..." Control looked at Pete and Mickey, "I was sure I shot him thought the head."

Mickey sighed and then stood, "Well, whatever is going on out there will have to wait. I'm not going anywhere until I find out that Robert is going to be okay," he said to Control somewhat sarcastically. Control rolled his eyes then shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder why I even hired you," he said to Mickey.

Kostmayer spun on his heels and glared at the taller man in front of him, "You hired me because a why back when this country needed people like you and I. I'm not sure if you have noticed, but the cold war ended about ten years ago!" he was almost yelling.

"I noticed," Control calmly said, "but I also noticed that it never really went away...it just changed and manifested itself in other places and in other ways."

Mickey's shoulders sagged, "Why were you considered dead?" he still couldn't fit those pieces together, "McCall was in shock for months," Mickey starred at Control.

"I was supposedly killed to show the Company now longer had soul strength in world politics. Fortunately for Jason, it worked as he backed down and opened up old bargaining with the former KGB. You see they still had may of our operatives and without me, they were more willing to trade."

Mickey froze, "You mean to tell me that it was Jason that had you "hit" and then traded you to the...the...KGB?"

Control wasn't willing to say so he just turned away.

"Jason...you little weasel..." Mickey pounded his right hand into his left palm, "If I catch up with you..."

Control turned, "No, Mickey. It wasn't Jason..."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, "Then who?"

Control paused and looked from Mickey to Pete and back again. "It was me." His eyes were almost hidden under his black bushy eyebrows. "I had myself "hit"...and Jason didn't know a thing about it. In fact, I'd wager he was happy as he never did much about my death and that's why everything now is out of...well, control." Control sighed, "I didn't want Robert hurt - you have to believe me."

Mickey's mouth hung open as he couldn't believe his ears.


	20. Chapter 20

Harley Gage approached one of the men standing outside of Robert's building. The man was leaning on the car that was parked long the street and looking up to the third floor window. "Something going on?" Gage asked as he too looked up to the window.

The man looked at him, "It's none of your business," he then turned back to the window.

Harley pushed his hands down deeply into his pant pockets, "Well, it so happens that it is my business. You see, I live just over there and I don't want trouble in my neighbourhood. I have a family you see," Gage smiled as charmingly as possible.

"Well, don't get too excited. The "bad guys" are dead," the man said then looked down the street to another agent and nodded. "Look, I have to ask you to leave," he looked at Harley.

"Wait. You said the bad guys are dead. How do you know that they were bad guys? I mean I've seen the fella that lives up there and he looks like a pretty tough customer," Gage tried to look concerned for his well being.

"It's my business to know who the bad guys are. Now please leave," the man said again.

Yeah, yeah, sure...but what about the guy that lives there?" Harley looked up to Robert's window. "I'm not a liberty to say," the man's tone was cold.

Harley huffed and started to walk across the street when he saw several men carrying a stretcher down the stairs. Whoever was laying on it was covered in a white sheet from had to almost toe. It was the shoe that caught his attention - he immediately recognized that it belonged to his comrade, Boris Krasevec - the Mickey Kostmayer look-a-like. Harley drew a deep breath and turned to leave. He quickly concluded that comrade Grosklag was also dead.

Gage walked to the far side of the street in deep thought. If Krasevec and Grosklag were dead and Robert's condition was unknown, he assumed that McCall was injured and if that was the case, he was likely at the Company Hospital. Gage grit his teeth in anger - he had to get into the hospital and find McCall to fulfill his mission for everything that the Underground Russian Nationalists had fought over the past few years would be shattered.

Gage began to sweat as he then realized that the real Control and Kostmayer were still on the loose as well and both were capable of considerable damage for the URN.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Control sat quietly in the corner of the darkened waiting room. He had his right leg swung over his left and turned slightly sideways in the chair with his left arm draped over the back of the chair. His right arm was nested on the back of the chair and he slightly crewed his fingernails whiled waiting to hear about Robert's condition.

Mickey sat with Scott and the two men starred at Control. Pete leaned against the door watching out the little window for a doctor or someone to come and tell them what was going on in the operating room.

Mickey stood and joined her. She could see by the look in his eyes he wanted to tear Control's head off. "He said he didn't want to get Robert hurt. I suppose, in hind sight the Company should have left well enough alone rather to involve any more agents."

Mickey snorted, "You really believe that?"

Pete shrugged, "I think we have to," she looked over to Scott. The young McCall sat slumped in the hair and glaring at Control from under his blonde bangs. Pete was about to say something else, but the door opened and a doctor walked into the room. He could feel the tension that hung in the air, "My name is Doctor Jim Hudson. I'm pleased to announce that Robert has come through the surgery. He's not out of the woods yet, however."

Scott was on his feet and wanting to push passed Hudson to see his father, "I need to see him," Scott said just as Mickey and the doctor took his arms. "Not just yet. He's in the intensive care unit. The surgery was difficult as the bullet had done quite a bit of internal damage. He won't be receiving visitors for another two or three days. Sorry," Hudson said.

Scott's shoulders sagged, "Thanks for the news, just the same," he tried to smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Cobal paced the floor in front of his desk and the news from Harley Gage about the death of Kraseves and Grosklag was most disturbing to him. Cobal also thought of the two agents he sent after the look-a-likes and wondered where and when he was going to contact him - the whole of the URN was wavering in Cobal's hands and he knew it, "McCall...I'll kill you with my bare hands when I find you," he seethed.

Gage watched from the side of the room, "Cobal. I believe that McCall might have been injured in the scrum at his apartment - certainly I was lead to believe that with what the Company agent implied," he stepped toward Cobal.

"So what!? He's not dead and that's what I want now! Don't you realize that with him and Control and that damn Mickey Kostmayer our whole mission might fail!?" Cobal's voice held a cold deadly tone, even to Gage.

Harley sighed, "I do. However, if McCall was injured, he'll likely be at the Company hospital and under guard 24/7," he was about to go on when Cobal interrupted, "I realize that Gage! And that is not helping us," his eyes were wide and wild with rage.

"Perhaps not as you see it," Gage said as a slight smile curled his lips. Cobal watched and then stepped forward, "Go on..."

"I think I can get into the hospital unnoticed. I know several back entrances," Gage's eyes twinkled.

Cobal pursed his lips in deep thought. After a brief moment, Cobal looked up to Gage, "As much as I would like to squeeze the life out of Robert McCall's body myself, I must realize that for the betterment and success of the Underground Russian Nationalists, I must ask you to do this deed," he slowly turned to his desk and leaned on it.

Gage was smiling from ear to ear, "Yes, Sir," his voice was as cold as the Siberian ice.

Cobal slowly looked back over his shoulder, "However, if you fail and are caught, I will not help you. You are on your own," his eyes narrowed, and if you fail and are caught and terms of negotiations take place for your exile, you can consider yourself quite dead..."

The smile on Harley's face faded, "I won't fail you or the URN," he grinned slightly as he gathered himself to leave. "Good," was all Cobal said as he watched Gage leave the room and pull the door behind himself. Once in the hall Gage leaned his back to the wall and drew a deep breath while looking up to the ceiling. He slowly exhaled as he realized the severity of his conditions - he had to kill McCall or die trying as there was no other way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey left Control in the hall and walked back to Pete and Scott, "Pete, we feel you and Scott should stay here for Robert, when he wakes up," Mickey's voice was low and calculated.

"Where are you going?" Pete placed her right hand on Mickey's forearm with concern.

"We're going to hook up with Jimmy and then Jason. This mess needs to be sorted out and if Harley Gage is really behind this, he needs to be stopped," Mickey looked back over to Control who stood with his arms folded across his chest and for the most part looked like nothing was wrong.

"I thought Harley was on my Dad's side..." Scott chimed in.

Mickey made a face, "Not everyone is who they seem to be," his hazel eyes drifted back to Control who was now walking toward them. "Okay, Mickey. Enough accusations, let's get moving," Control walked passed Scott and Pete, "watch out for Robert," he tried to smile.

"Yeah, sure," Scott sneered.

"Watch out for yourselves," Pete added as the two men left the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason glared at Control and Mickey - he was speechless as he watched Control wriggle in the chair opposite his desk. Mazer stood and looked out the window and then back at Control, "I can't believe this! You fake your own death for some weird trade and, and get the Company involved as Mickey tries to find out why? This is absurd!"

Control cocked his head and looked at Jason, "It doesn't matter now. The URN has been exposed and we can get them if you give us the chance and the resources," he held his temper with Jason who was still trying to blow the situation up even more.

"You're pretty funny, Control. Coming back from the "dead" and issuing orders. I like it...actually no I don't. I'm just pissing around with you," Jason sneered and Control pursed his lips. "Look, Jason, we don't have much time. We hit two of Cobal's main men, and I'm certain they try to get Robert again too," Control tried to reason.

Jason stopped and looked at Control. "Did you just say Cobal?"

"He did," Mickey dryly added.

"Well, this is getting more and more interesting all the time," Jason sat on the front corner of his desk, "It seems to me that Cobal had McCall's number a few years ago," Jason continued, "and you supposedly killed him, didn't you Control?"

Control didn't like where Jason's line of questions was heading, "Look, Robert's life is at stake and so is the Company as well as the whole of North America," Control stood and towered over Jason, "Are you planing on doing something about it?" Mickey joined Control and looked at the little man, "Well?" Mickey again added.

Jason swallowed and pushed himself off the side of the desk and scooted behind it, "What do you need?" he said as he sat down in his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley Gage had made his way across New York City to wooded area where the Company hospital was located. He sat in his car along side the road and tried to decide his best plan in order to gain access to the building. Once inside, he was fairly certain he knew where they were likely holding McCall - if in fact at all, but that was a chance he had to take.

Gage stepped out of his car and strolled up the driveway as if he had done it for many years. His gate and appearance of easy didn't draw any unwanted attention until he reached the gate house.

"What can I do for you?" the guard asked.

"I've come to see a friend," Gage said as he pulled out his Company identification card. Now he hoped that the guard wouldn't be bothered to check it against expired or revoked cards. The guard took the card from Harley and started to check the computer when the phone rang, "Yeah?" the guard said and became more interested in the conversation he was having with the other person and handed the card back to Gage and waved him through. Harley drew a deep breath and exhaled once he was well out of sight. With a quick look around, Gage swiftly walked to one of the most remote back doors that he could remember - it was a service entrance.

Harley looked at the door and then used a fold up tool to work the lock. After a slight struggle, he was able to open the door and slip through unnoticed. It was strange how the sense of smell brought back memories, for there was a time even he had spent a few weeks in the hospital after a Company job didn't go as it was planed. However, he wasn't here for a trip down memory lane - his mission was outlined with clarity by Cobal and that was to kill Robert McCall and if time was on his side, Gage was also more than happy to kill Control and Mickey too.


	23. Chapter 23

Control looked over to Mickey who gave a nod. Both men had finalized their plans of attack on Cobal and his URN headquarters - Control would take the main building where he and Mickey were held, with his group and Mickey would flush out the other smaller satellite branch with hopes of catching Harley Gage red-handed. Seconds later the teams dispersed to their assigned destinations and if all went well, the whole operation would be over in just over an hour.

"Come on guys!" Mickey waved his team members to their vehicles and sped off. Control waited and then strolled to his car - it would be one of the last to arrive after the others and the air raid brought on by the helicopters he had ordered.

Control smiled as he settled into the passenger seat - it felt good to be in control again and not Jason. Their power struggle was almost epic in proportion as the United States Civil war. Control often mused at how Jason sweet talked his way into the high ranks of the Company, but then again he was also the one who was no taking all the hits how to do things one way or the other - something Control really never liked doing and it was likely because in a strange way he cared for the men and women who took his orders.

Another thing settled on Control's mind and that was the well being of Robert McCall. He regretted putting Robert through the last few months and he was certain that once he explained his reasoning, McCall would forgive him - again. However, that was some ways off as the last he saw of his friend he looked in grave condition and was placed in the care of the best surgeons at the Company hospital. Control sighed; some times he even hated himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley Gage inched his way along a dim corridor and peeked through the windows as he went - he was cautious of his steps and wary of the hall for as soon as someone approached he'd turn and drop a pen of paper - anything to make him look like he should be there. His lips were pursed in determination of finding Robert McCall.

Gage continued along one corridor and turned. There just around the corner was Pete and McCall's son, Scott. He pushed himself tight to the wall and listened. Scott was asking about his father's condition and Gage could tell the young man was not happy with the news. He smiled to himself thinking that maybe he was doing McCall senior a favour and he could hardly contain his eagerness but he had to time it just right. Harley moved back into the shadows and plotted his attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cobal sat at his desk and huffed as he roughly placed the handset of the phone back into the cradle. He didn't like the news from his other agents as he found that his hold on the URN front in North American had taken a blow with one of the main cells being over thrown in Montreal, Canada. "Damn," he said under his breath as he stood.

He started to walk to his door when someone pounded loudly from the hall, "Sir! I must talk to you immediately!" the woman said.

Cobal carefully walked to the door and opened it, "What is it woman?"

"We're under attack! Men are in the compound and there are at least three helicopters above the building! We must make a run for it or we will be captured!" the woman fanatically as she kept checking over her shoulder.

Cobal's face went white, "How? When? Why?" was all he muttered to himself as he stepped back into his office and closed the door on the woman in the hall. He heard her yelling for him to leave but he wasn't really listening. Instead he found that he was hating the Company and Control even more. "Control you bastard...you planned all this. Damn!!" Cobal yelled, "You planned all of this! I should have seen it coming...DAMN YOU!!" he screamed as the sounds of helicopters drown out his voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Mickey stood with his automatic pistol up to his chest and was ready. He watched several other Company agents fall into their assigned places before he made his next move. His hazel green eyes watched carefully over his men before he gave the nod. With swift precision one of his men kicked in the locked door that opened into the known office of Cobal's satellite group.

Three men and one woman were busy packing their equipment as word must have gotten to them about the Montreal camp and death of the two look-a-likes. They all froze as Mickey and his men held their guns straight out at them, "Don't move scum-bags..." Mickey ordered as he inched into the office. His keen eyes scanned the room, "Where's Harley Gage?" he barked. Not one of the URN agents would talk.

"Look, I can make this as easy or as difficult and painful as need be..." Mickey wasn't playing games and his jaw muscles flexed in anger.

The woman agent spoke, "We want protection..."

"Okay...You'll be granted that. Now where's Gage?" Mickey asked again.

One of the URN agents stepped forward, "He's been sent to kill someone named McCall. That's all we know," he said weakly.

Mickey gasped and then blurted out, "Shit! We have to get to the Company hospital...one of you notify Jason Mazer and tell him we have a possible situation on our hands!" he said as he pointed to several Company agents and had him follow him to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley Gage stood in the darkened doorway for what seemed like forever and finally he saw Pete and McCall's son walk passed - perhaps to the lounge or cafeteria. It didn't matter to Gage anyway as he had his plan layed out and was seconds away from executing it. With a quick look and a deep breath, Gage slowly emerged back out to the hall and then carefully walked toward the door he saw the doctor talking to Scott McCall - Robert had to be just beyond.

Again Gage looked around then pushed through the heavy metal swing door. The intensive care unit was a buzz of mechanical noise given off by the very machines that kept a person from dying - or at best keeping them in s suspended state while recovering and that is the state Harley Gage found Robert McCall.

Gage pushed quickly passed the curtain and looked down at his former friend and ally, "Kinda funny how things work out, isn't it Robert?"

McCall was motionless and void of any conversation. "If you could hear me, what would you say?" Harley whispered as he leaned down to Robert's ear, "I bet you would call me a dirty rotten bloody traitor...or something like that, wouldn't you?" Gage smiled at his own wit, "Then again yo might not say anything...that always pissed me off - how you used to internalize your thoughts. In your day McCall, you were a cool customer," Gage stood and walked to the curtain and took a quick look out to the hall.

Once satisfied he pulled his small gun from his coat pocket and with is other hand pulled the silencer out and slowly attached it to the barrel of the gun.

"I can't ever say that I really liked you McCall. You always wanted it your way, and I just wanted to move up in the company but you held me back for various reason. Guess what?" Gage mused, "the Russians didn't!" he held back his snicker and placed his gun over Robert's heart. "Good night Robert..." Gage's own heart was beating fast and his breathing was fast - Harley Gage was zoning out and was prepared to do what he came to do, "I doubt I'll see you on the 'other side", Gage smiled even more as his index finger twitched and began to place pressure on the trigger.


	25. Chapter 25

The cold round barrel of a gun pressed against Gage's temple, "Don't do it, Harley," Pete hissed as two other guards seem to appear from thin air - they too held their weapons out straight aimed at Gage's head and heart.

Harley slowly and methodically raised his hands and licked his lips - they were dry, "You know I'll kill him sometime," he said to Pete as one of the guards gruffly pulled the loaded gun from Gage's hand.

"You can't think what you will, but once Control gets a hold of you, you might wish to be dead yourself," Pete said as she watched the guards haul Harley Gage out of the intensive care unit.

Scott pushed passed the three men and his eyes were wide, "Dad!?"

Pete slowed the young McCall down, "He's fine, Scott," she smiled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott asked as he moved to his father's side and looked down at him and then back up to Pete. "I'd like to know the same thing," Robert weakly said as his eyes opened slightly. Both Pete and Scott moved closer, "Robert?" Pete smiled and placed her hand on her dear friend's shoulder.

"Why were there two Controls and Mickeys in my flat?" he asked as he tried really hard to comprehend what was going on. "Dad, don't worry about it right now. I think once Mickey and Control are back here, they'll be able to answer that - at least I hope..." Scott looked up to Pete who could only shrug. Scott made a face and lifted his eye brows in bemusement, "I'm not sure the world was ready for two Mickeys, let alone two Controls," the young McCall caused his father to laugh which, made him cough in pain, "Are you trying to do what other's haven't?"

"Sorry Dad. We'll leave you for now. Rest easy," Scott placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Take it easy Robert," Pete leaned forward and kissed Robert on the cheek and he smiled weakly as his eyes closed again, "we'll stop in again tomorrow..." All Robert could do was to groan a sign and then slide into a deep sleep again.

Pete looked up to Scott, "He's going to be just fine!"

Scott smiled, "Yeah...but what the hell was Harley doing?!"

Pete drew in a deep breath, "We better find Mickey and Control for that one..." she smiled as she hooked her arm under Scotts and the two left Robert McCall to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Control stood at the end of Robert's hospital bed and said nothing. He watched Jimmy, Pete, Mickey and Scott interacting with the senior McCall who was finally on the mend. Control held his arms across his chest with his right hand up to his teeth as he again picked his teeth with his nails.

After a few minutes, Robert looked up at his tall former boss. Control could tell by the look on Robert's face that if he had the chance he'd kick the crap out of him for letting on he was murdered and so much more over the last four weeks. Robert swallowed, "So you actually had the nerve to turn up here?" his voice was cold to Control.

"Look, Robert..." Control moved forward as the small group moved back. Mickey kept his eyes on both men. The last thing he wanted to see was Robert exerting himself just yet. "I couldn't tell you...not then..."

"You..." Robert had trouble finding the right word, but the only one that worked slipped through his lips, "bastard..." Control put his hands up in self defence, "Look, old Son, I had to do this. If Cobal and Gage managed to pull off what they were planning, you know as well as I do, we would be up to our butts in a new cold war and one that would likely be a lot more frosty," Control stated.

Robert slumped back into his bed, "You always seem to know the answers, don't you?" his hazel eyes held Control's dark blue eyes. Control smirked, "That's why I'm Control and you aren't," he smiled and stated to leave, "oh, Robert. Harley has been sentenced to life in the Company prison and Cobal...well, he did us all a favour and did himself in..." Control smiled and left.

Robert's eyes narrowed, "I still don't trust that man..."

Mickey stepped forward and placed his hand on Robert's shoulder, "and so you shouldn't..." Pete, Jimmy, Scott and mickey laughed. After a few seconds even Robert found the humour in what he said and snickered.


End file.
